


Double face

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brothers, Drabble Collection, Gen, Twins, a bit of angst, i hope i'll update this someday, twin rivalry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur Saga et Kanon ; leur relation, entre rivalité et fraternité. <br/>1ère vignette : Une ligne à ne pas franchir. 2ème: Jalousie mutuelle.<br/>3ème : Saga a juré de forger son propre destin, lui-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une ligne en pointillés

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une ligne en pointillés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Saga et Kanon (enfants)  
>  **Genre :** enfantin/un peu d’humour et de matériel à angst à la fois  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Saga et Kanon, "la ligne à ne pas franchir" pour Mab/Little_Bakemono"> (fandomversaire !)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Ils étaient deux jumeaux, encore des petits enfants. Pour ne pas enfreindre un vieux tabou, l’on ne pouvait jamais en laisser voir qu’un seul à la fois, et pour rendre cela plus facile à respecter l’un était simplement caché au monde, toujours le même. 

La différence entre eux l’a rendu territorial. À l’extérieur de la maison, seul le premier a le droit de s’aventurer ; à l’intérieur, ils ont défini des zones appartenant à chacun :   
\- Ici c’est mon coin à moi, là c’est le tien, et tu ne viens pas de mon côté sans autorisation !   
\- Toi tu as le droit de sortir alors l’intérieur est à moi, na.   
\- Bon d’accord tu as droit au côté avec la fenêtre puisque j’ai pas le droit de m’en approcher.   
Le terrain d’entraînement derrière ses hauts murs seul est neutre. Mais une fois la ligne franchie il n’y a plus aucune règle.


	2. Ennemi intime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'envie mutuelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du fond de son être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** ‘Gemini’ Saga & Kanon  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Je t’admirais, Saga mon frère. Moi je suis mauvais, uniquement mauvais, je n’ai jamais su être bon. On ne m’a jamais appris, aussi, enfermé que j’étais, loin du monde réel. Ça m’a rendu amer, peut-être. Et je te déteste à cause de ça ! Toi qui étais partagé entre bon et mauvais, qui devais lutter pour rester bon et qui avais cette chance, de _pouvoir_ lutter.

Je suis désolé pour toi, Kanon. Le hasard des rangs t’a relégué à l’ombre ; c’est peut-être ma faute si tu es devenu méchant en grandissant. Mais tu l’es trop maintenant. Tu te fais du mal. Tu _me_ fais du mal avec tes mots. C’est ta faute si je perds pied ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Pour ton propre bien, pour le mien et celui du monde, je dois t’écarter.

Dans le miroir, dans le reflet de l’eau, qui me parle ; est-ce toi, est-ce moi ?

Est-ce que par-delà le temps et l’espace, nous sommes toujours liés et tu viens encore me parler ? Es-tu là, dans un coin de ma tête ? Ou n’est-ce que moi, rien que moi et ma folie qui ne te doit plus rien ?


	3. Son propre destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga essaiera de se convaincre qu'il ne doit ce qu'il est qu'à sa seule volonté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son propre destin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Saga (et Kanon)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Juste à la taille de ses propres mains. »  
> d’après Camille_Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

De ses propres mains, Saga avait forgé son destin. Il avait rompu la mascarade que l’obligeait à jouer son frère du fait de sa seule existence. Voilà, maintenant qu’il l’avait traîné dehors et enfermé loin du Sanctuaire, à la merci des éléments, il était libre, libre de choisir son chemin.

Et s’il avait saisi la dague du Pope pour la tourner contre Athéna, ça n’était pas pour céder aux idées malsaines de Kanon. Non ! C’était parce qu’il l’avait décidé lui-même. Pour protéger la Terre contre les Forces du Mal, sans cette fillette pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.


End file.
